


It's More Korean Fun Time!

by hoobab



Series: The Duolingo Murders [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Crack, Gen, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Owls, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoobab/pseuds/hoobab
Summary: Please read It's Korean Fun Time! before reading this.Taeil helps motivate the China line with their Korean.





	1. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> I do mention suicide and stuff in this. It's kinda used in a joking way, so if this will make anyone feel uncomfortable or offended, please do NOT read.

The death of Winwin spread pretty quickly.

Everyone was very sad except Taeil, who believed Winwin deserved to die for not learning Korean

The media and NCTzens were absolutely devastated. Many people set up small shrines all over Seoul. Whenever Taeil saw a shrine with Chinese on it, Taeil would discreetly kick it or mess it up because the whole reason why Winwin died was because he refused to learn Korean and give up Chinese. It wasn't Taeil's fault that Winwin didn't want lines or his life.

Taeil was pretty sure everyone thought Winwin died of suicide or something. Well, how exactly could they know Winwin was killed by Taeil in a bird costume.

The rest of NCT did not take the death of Winwin well either. In fact the whole of the China line reverted back to Chinese. It was like Winwin's death wasn't even a warning of what happened when you didn't practice your Duolingo but an incentive to speak even more Chinese.

Like Taeil put in so much effort to make sure each foreign member of NCT could use Duolingo to improve their Korean speaking, reading, listening, and writing skills. And all that hard work was thrown into the trash just because one kid died. Like what the fuck?

Taeil decided that he needed to double down onto the China line to make sure they practiced their Korean daily.

He put on his Duo the Owl costume and decided to check on all the accounts of the China line to see which member missed their lesson. Turned out it was Lucas.

* * *

 

Lucas was brushing his teeth when his phone buzzed. He checked his phone.

_ Looks like you forgot your Korean lesson. You know what that means. _

As soon as he read the notification, the door knocked.

He looked through the peephole just like Winwin did and saw Taeil there just like Winwin did.

Taeil was smiling and holding up his phone showing the Duolingo app so that Lucas could see Duo the Owl and be motivated to practice Korean.

Lucas opened the door just like Winwin did and stared at the ridiculous owl costume Taeil was wearing.

Lucas facepalmed and cursed in Cantonese.

Taeil's smile got bigger but his black eyes got shinier with every syllable that came out of Lucas’ mouth that wasn't Korean.

“What are you doing here, Taeil? And why are you wearing that ugly costume? I really don't have time to be practicing some stupid language app. I have so much stuff to do today,” Lucas said, his mouth full of toothpaste and phlegm.

Taeil only shuffled into Lucas’ room, pushing the taller boy into a wall with his green wings just like he did with Winwin and shedding a fuck ton of green feathers.

“Lucas. Duolingo literally only takes five minutes a day. Given the amount of time you have to FUCKING PICK YOUR NOSE, I THINK YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO PRACTICE KOREAN FOR AT THE VERY LEAST 15 MINUTES EVERY DAY!! It is NOT that FUCKING HARD!!” Taeil tilted his face all the back while he screamed because he was a good five inches shorter than Lucas. “AND THIS IS A PERFECTLY CUTE AND UWU COSTUME THAT IS PERFECTLY SUITABLE AND ACCEPTABLE TO GET PEOPLE TO PLAY DUOLINGO!!”

Lucas was very shook just like Winwin was because he had never ever seen Taeil get this triggered before. The last time Taeil was this triggered was when Johnny was in EXO. If he was being honest, he was very scared.

“O-Ok, Taeil. Calm down. Your costume is very...um...unique and your app is very useful and helpful. It's just that I don't really have the time.” Lucas made a sad face. “And, I mean, I have a lot on my mind right now with Winwin's death and all. I really don't think learning Korean is the most important thing right now. Sorry.”

Taeil only smiled, except it just made his eyes shinier.

“Of course. Poor Winwin is dead. Right. You do know, that before he died, he refused to play Duolingo and speak Korean with me.”

Lucas stared at Taeil. Something did not feel right.

“You'll make your hyung happy and play Duolingo with me, right? You love your hyung right? RIGHT? SAY YOU'LL FUCKING PLAY AND PRACTICE YOUR FUCKING KOREAN! FUCKING SAY IT!” Taeil brought the phone screen right up to Lucas face. So close that Lucas’ nose rubbed the screen.

“Um...hyung...Winwin...he did die by suicide, right? Please don't tell me someone killed Winwin. You didn't kill Winwin, did you?” Lucas whispered because he himself couldn't believe that Taeil would do something so terrible.

Taeil looked at him with a frown, stepping back. Lucas let out a breath of relief. He was right. Taeil didn't kill Winwin. That was stupid. Taeil loved Winwin. But then Taeil opened his mouth.

“Of course I killed him. He was an ungrateful brat that refused to play Duolingo!!! And you will also die if you DON'T FUCKING PLAY WITH ME RIGHT NOW!” Taeil shoved him again.

Lucas’ back hurted.

Lucas saw Taeil take out something silver and shiny. It was a knife.

Taeil slashed at Lucas. Lucas raised his arm and his arm got cut.

There was blood.

“OWWWWW!!!! MYYYYY AAAARRRRMMMMM!!!!!” yelled Lucas, toothpaste dribbled out of his mouth. “I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!!”

Taeil flashed his teeth and said, “That’s what Winwin said to me before he died. Once you break your streak, I break you. That's how this works.”

Taeil took his knife and Lucas’ toothbrush and stabbed the Chinese boy in the eyes.

Lucas screamed. But not for long.

Taeil then broke Lucas’ neck because Lucas annoyed him. Rest in peace Wong Yuk-hei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...i did not expect for this to take this long...but Take Off made me finally get my shit together and finish this in 10 minutes
> 
> and can we just talk about WINWIN who GOT LINES and ABS...go fucking stream Take Off cuz izza bopppp!!!! 
> 
> also the quality of the writing and "funniness" is severely lacking...

Not long after the discovery of Lucas’ body, the whole of SM Entertainment lost their shit.

“OMG! Someone is murdering my artists! How can this calamity happen!? I’m too old for this shit!” yelled Lee Soo Man from his cushy office, having a mental breakdown because a serial killer was just, you know, killing NCT, his biggest group yet. “You! Call the fucking police!”

A random dude that walked into the office shrugged and walked back out.

Soo Man then called the whole management team of NCT and screamed at them to up security so that not even North Korean missiles could touch them. By then, the police had arrived and were very concerned about the 66 year old man running around and pulling his hair out.

“Sir, you need to calm down otherwise we can’t know what happened,” the police said.

Soo Man just stared at them. “YOU’RE THE FUCKING POLICE! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING? IN FACT, I’M PRETTY SURE YOU’RE THE ONES WHO FOUND THE BODY NOT ME! GET ME SOME FUCKING ANSWERS! WHO THE FUCK IS RUNNING AROUND AND KILLING MY IDOLS??????”

The police left the room quickly, fearful for their lives.

Meanwhile back in the NCT dorms….

It was absolute chaos. 

Everyone was crying or screaming or wailing or having a mental breakdown on the floor while trying to shove frozen thin mints into their pieholes. This is what Chenle saw when he entered the dream dorm.

Renjun came out of nowhere and started blabbing about some person that got stabbed by a toothbrush and that they were gonna be arrested by the police or something. Chenle couldn’t really understand his Chinese through the gasping hiccups and voice cracks.

“ **Wait! Wait! Calm your tiddies, Renjun! What the hell happened?** ” Chenle shook the older boy, slapping him until Renjun smacked his hands away.

Renjun sniffed hard.

“ **Lucas is dead. He was found in the U dorms with stab wounds and a broken neck. The police think that some person wants NCT dead or something. That means Winwin-ge didn’t commit suicide!! He was MURDERED, LELE!! MURDERED!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!** ” Renjun then ran out of the room bawling his eyes out and screaming about how they were all going to die. 

Chenle was very shocked and absolutely terrified. He couldn’t process the information that just came out of Renjun’s mouth. He looked at the other members who were too busy crying and grieving to pay attention to him. He walked over to Mark who was staring at the wall.

Chenle shaked his ge’s shoulder. “Hey, Mark. I’m scared. Lucas-hyung isn’t dead, is he? Renjun-hyung isn’t making any sense. You guys are just sad that Winwin-hyung passed away, right? TELL ME LUCAS-HYUNG ISN’T DEAD!!!”

Mark only stared at the wall. Chenle cried.

Just as Chenle was about to lose his mind, someone knocked on the door.

Sniffling, Chenle walked to the door hoping it was Doyoung-ge or Taeyong-ge to explain what was going on. Instead, he got Taeil-ge standing in the doorway, wearing a green owl costume and waving his phone in the air.

Chenle started crying again and tried to hug Taeil but kind of failed because Taeil moved out of the way. He just hugged the space where Taeil was.

“Taeil-hyung, what’s going on? Renjun said that Lucas is dead. That can't be right. There isn’t a murderer out there that wants--” 

“Chenle, did you practice your Korean today?” Taeil asked in a saccharine voice.

“W-wahhhh???” Chenle was very confusion.

Taeil stepped closer. “I asked IF YOU PRACTICED YOUR KOREAN TODAY???”

Chenle was very scared again. Why was Taeil-ge asking about Korean lessons? And why was he holding his phone? Was there something Chenle had to do on his phone?

“I don’t understand, Taeil-hyung. What Korean lessons?”

Taeil’s eyes started shaking in his sockets like that massage roller thingy that Kun-ge used when he was “too tired for this shit”. His face got really red and a vein popped out of his forehead.

“Your fucking Duolingo app, BRAT!”

_ Oh! It was thaaaaat app!  _ “Oh, I deleted that app a long time ago. I needed more space to download this one game that Jisung recomended.”

“You did WHAT???”

Something punched Chenle’s chest very hard. He looked down. His heart stopped. Taeil had shoved a knife into Chenle’s chest. Rest in peace Zhong Chenle.

“YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!!! DELETING MY FUCKING APP!!! I GAVE YOU THE KEYS TO UNLOCKING THE FUCKING WORLD!!! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!!!!”

Taeil kept stabbing Chenle over and over, too consumed by the horrifying thought that ANYONE would want to delete the Duolingo app.

“LITTLE BITCH!!! I’M GONNA DELETE YOU FROM THE FACE OF EXISTENCE. FUCKING DELETING THE APP!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?”

Renjun heard shouting, so he decided to check it out because that was smart.

He saw lots of blood. And green feathers. And Chenle’s dead mutilated body.

Renjun cried. But a feathery wing clamped over his mouth.

“Renjun, you see what happens to little boys who don’t practice their Korean. I don’t want this to happen to--ooabfjskdnnasns.”

Renjun stomped on Taeil’s foot. And he ran for the door, screaming his head off. Surprisingly, none of the dreamies in the other room noticed any of this because of convenience.

But a large rock fell on top of Renjun’s head as he passed through the doorway, immediately killing him. Rest in peace Huang Renjun.

Taeil dusted off his blood soaked wings and was about to leave when Kun walked into the scene.

Kun didn’t even have anytime to say anything before Taeil pushed him off the stairway landing and over the railing, effectively killing him with the help of concrete and gravity. You could say he...took off. Rest in peace Qian Kun.

Taeil didn’t even feel that bad because, while Kun actually knew Korean, he really couldn’t afford to be arrested and put into jail. I mean, who was going to make sure NCT was learning their Korean if Taeil the Duo wasn’t there to patrol their every action 24/7. 

So Taeil went back to his dorm and took off his costume. 

Till this day, no one knows who killed the China line of NCT.

In 2019, WAYV never debuted because Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang were too scared to show their faces and face the wrath of the China Line Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best but considering i wrote it in 10 minutes and you have a "conclusion"...it's better than nothing :D


End file.
